The Prince who Cried Wolf
Daring Charming was strolling into the Enchanted Forest to hear an odd sound of running footsteps coming his way. The noise came much more closer, so closer until the prince charming saw something passed so fast infront of him. He looked terrified, shocked and puzzled right away. He was curious, his legs moved him to run so fast to chase the quick object; he needed to know what was it. Suddenly, he lost track of the object. He looked around up in the trees, on the ground, through the bushes but there was nothing to be found. But yet, he turned around to see the object again quickly running away. Daring chased the object again until the object stopped moving and suddenly, panting was heard. Daring looked through the bushes to see Cerise Hood panting on the ground with her pet wolf, Carmine, beside her trying to catch his breath. "Cerise...." Daring mumbled staring at the hooded girl; but, her hood was off; now that was the terror. "Daring." Cerise looked up at the prince in shock. She pulled up her hood back on her head. "You saw that, didn't you?" Daring was still in awe, but yet, he nodded as a reponse. "Please..don't tell anyone...." Cerise's eyes broke into tears before she placed her knees in front of her chest and starting crying quietly. Daring went through the bushes and sat near Cerise. Carmine made a cute 'please don't tell' face to Daring, who then looked down to the ground to think what do to. "I won't." the words got out of his mouth. Cerise stopped crying and looked up at the prince, "You won't?" Daring took off his crown and set it next to him before he rubbed the tears off her cheeks. Cerise sniffed up her nose and looked puzzled. "But....why?" she asked looking into the space. "Because......there won't be anything to do about it." Daring said, "We can't change you, we can't stay away from you---" Cerise cut him in the middle of his sentence, "Wait, what? 'Can't stay away from me'?" Daring nodded, "Yes. You're an amazing person to be abandoned. And I bet everyone else thinks so too." Cerise repeated the sentence Daring just said. "But I'm a rebel and you're a royal, why would you think of me that way?" Daring hesiated at Cerise's question. "Because.....I.....like you." Cerise blushed, "What?" She was shocked, a prince charming liking the next little red riding hood who had wolf ears?; How could that be? While Cerise's mind was out of the world, Daring moved closer towards Cerise and placed himself in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts, "Do you want me to walk you back to school?" Cerise nodded, "I think that would make me feel better." And so the two students started walking back to campus. Before they made their way out of the Enchanted Forest, Cerise thanked Daring, "Thanks for walking me bac--" Daring placed his lips onto Cerise's and placed his hand on the back of Cerise's head and she placed her hands behind his neck. Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction